


Aromatic

by jlarson



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alpha John Logan Wright III, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Julian Larson-Armstrong, Omega Julian Larson-Armstrong/Alpha John Logan Wright III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: Julian nuzzles Logan’s throat, still half-asleep, inhaling the comforting aroma of old books, soothing vanilla, and soft lily of the valley, with notes of something clean, like that of the warm blankets he would bundle himself up in on cold mornings.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Scent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Aromatic

Logan’s scent isn’t like that of any alpha Julian has ever met before. Most alphas’ scents were strong and musky, almost overbearing, and Julian had found it interesting that Logan lacked that distinct muskiness. While just as strong as other alphas’ scents, Logan’s was calming instead of dominating, a quiet strength amongst a myriad of other scents clamoring for attention. 

Julian nuzzles Logan’s throat, still half-asleep, inhaling the comforting aroma of old books, soothing vanilla, and soft lily of the valley, with notes of something clean, like that of the warm blankets he would bundle himself up in on cold mornings.

He feels Logan’s arms shift around him, one hand coming up to stroke his hair, the other tracing patterns on his side. “I don’t want to wake you,” Logan murmurs, “but you did say you had a lot of work to get done this weekend, and Bailey made breakfast.”

Julian hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t move. “Bring me breakfast in bed?” Julian tries, pressing a light kiss to Logan’s neck.

He can hear the smile in Logan’s tone. “Not a chance, honey. You’re going to get up and eat breakfast with the rest of us.” 

Julian grumbles, but Logan just pats him on the hip. “Come on, you and I both know that if I don’t force you out of bed, you’ll be under the covers until noon.” He starts to pull away, and Julian whines, finally opening his eyes. He glares up at Logan, who only smirks at him before leaving to head to his own room. 

“If you haven’t showered and dressed by the time I get back, I’ll tell Bailey to hide the pancakes from you.” Logan calls through the open doorway. 

“What if I don’t feel like having pancakes today?”

“The muffins, too. And all the fruit.”

“You’re a menace.”

Julian can hear the bastard laugh as he walks down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a headcanon of mine that Bailey is the Stuart House Cook, in the same way that Kurt is Windsor's and Merril is Hanover's. In this ABO AU, he always makes sure to have sweet food around for Julian and the other omegas.


End file.
